King of the Ring
Der King of the Ring ist ein jährlich ausgetragener Pay Per View. Er zählt zu den Big 5, was bedeutet, dass er in jedem vollen SAW-Jahr stattfindet und meist von allen aktiven Brands gemeinsam veranstaltet wird. Besonderheiten Beim King of the Ring findet jedes Jahr ein 8-Mann-Turnier statt. Bis 2018 erhielt dessen Sieger einen Title Shot auf den höchsten Titel seines Brands erhält; für Sieger von Backlash, RAW und Smackdown war der Zeitpunkt dieses Title Shots der SummerSlam. Seit 2018 bekommt der Sieger keinen automatischen Title Shot mehr. Von 2007 bis 2009 nahmen je 4 Wrestler von RAW und Smackdown teil; 2010 waren es je 3 von RAW und Smackdown, sowie 2 von ECW. 2011 nahmen 8 Wrestler nur aus einem Brand, Backlash, am Pay Per View teil, seit 2012 teilen sich Wrestler von Backlash/Ignition und ECW das Teilnehmerfeld. Ofr bestreiten die Teilnehmer vorher Qualifikationsmatches in ihrem Brand. Abseits der Turniermatches gibt es zumeist auch mindestens ein Non-Tournament Match bei der Show. Ergebnisse 2007 Viertelfinale: *Super Dragon besiegte Triple H *AJ Styles besiegte Kurt Angle *Kane besiegte Kevin Nash *The Undertaker besiegte Hulk Hogan Halbfinale: *Super Dragon besiegte AJ Styles *The Undertaker besiegte Kane Finale: *The Undertaker besiegte Super Dragon Non-Tournament Matches: *4-Way Match for the SAW Heavyweight Title: The Rock besiegte Edge, Goldberg © & John Cena *3-Way Match for the World Heavyweight Title: Brock Lesnar © besiegte Mark Henry & Mick Foley *Singles Match for the Intercontinental Title: Mr. Kennedy besiegte Rob Van Dam © *Tag Team Match, Gregory Helms' Career on the Line: Batista & Gregory Helms besiegten Bam Bam Bigelow & Chris Masters 2008 Viertelfinale: *Kevin Nash besiegte Randy Orton *Elijah Burke besiegte Nick Mondo *Christopher Daniels besiegte Kurt Angle *The Rock besiegte Roddy Piper Halbfinale: *Kevin Nash besiegte Elijah Burke *The Rock besiegte Christopher Daniels Finale: *Kevin Nash besiegte The Rock Non-Tournament Matches: *Singles Match for the ECW European Heavyweight Title: Hells Guardian besiegte Apokalyps © 2009 Viertelfinale: *Abyss besiegte Super Dragon *George Hackenschmidt besiegte The Rock *The Undertaker besiegte John Cena *Mark Henry besiegte Christian Cage Halbfinale: *Abyss besiegte George Hackenschmidt *Mark Henry besiegte The Undertaker Finale: *Abyss besiegte Mark Henry Non-Tournament Matches: *Parking Lot Brawl: Fredy B besiegte Apokalyps 2010 Viertelfinale: *Diamond Dallas Page besiegte The Undertaker *Vader besiegte Sam Rogers *Nigel McGuinness besiegte Van Dam *Chris Jericho besiegte Chris Connor Halbfinale: *Diamond Dallas Page besiegte Vader *Chris Jericho besiegte Nigel McGuinness Finale: *Diamond Dallas Page besiegte Chris Jericho 2011 Viertelfinale: *Abyss besiegte Christian *Kurt Angle besiegte The Miz *Drew McIntyre besiegte Claudio Castagnoli *Sami Callihan besiegte Thumbtack Jack Halbfinale: *Abyss besiegte Kurt Angle *Drew McIntyre besiegte Sami Callihan Finale: *Abyss besiegte Drew McIntyre Non-Tournament Matches: *Battle Royal: Sami Callihan besiegte Chris Hero, CM Punk, Mark Attack & Terry Funk *Fredy B besiegte Sam Rogers 2012 Viertelfinale: *Chayne Saw besiegte JT Hammer *Super Dragon besiegte Masaru Watanabe *The Rock besiegte Jack Stone *Sami Callihan besiegte Kevin Steen Halbfinale: *Super Dragon besiegte Chayne Saw *The Rock besiegte Sami Callihan Finale: *The Rock besiegte Super Dragon Non-Tournament Matches: *The Undertaker besiegte Sid *Singles Match for the SAW World Heavyweight Title: CM Punk © besiegte Cyrus © 2013 Viertelfinale: *John Cena besiegte Chris Connor *Kaa Haali besiegte Drew McIntyre *The Undertaker besiegte Ali Bin Way *Jack Stone besiegte Randy Orton Halbfinale: *John Cena besiegte Kaa Haali *Jack Stone besiegte The Undertaker Finale: *Jack Stone besiegte John Cena Non-Tournament Matches: *Hardcore Match for the SAW Hardcore Title: Masada besiegte R-Truth © *Singles Match for the SAW World Heavyweight Title: Super Dragon besiegte CM Punk © 2014 Viertelfinale: *CM Punk besiegte Drake Younger *Dean Morrison besiegte Ozz * Jens Samuel besiegte Mr. Jackpot *R-Truth besiegte Fredy B Halbfinale: *Dean Morrison besiegte CM Punk *R-Truth besiegte Jens Samuel Finale: *R-Truth besiegte Dean Morrison Non-Tournament Matches: *SAW World Tag Team Titles Match: Ultimate Mega Powers © besiegten Big, Bad & Dangerous *SAW World Heavyweight Title Match: Diamond Dallas Page besiegte Kevin Steen © - TITELWECHSEL!!! 2015 Viertelfinale: * Sami Zayn besiegte Sheamus * Matthew Hunter besiegte Sergej Smirnov * Dean Morrison besiegte Bray Wyatt * Masaru Watanabe besiegte Drake Younger Halbfinale: * Sami Zayn besiege Matthew Hunter * Masaru Watanabe besiegte Dean Morrison Finale: * Sami Zayn besiegte Masaru Watanabe Non-Tournament Matches: * Singles Match: Finn Balor besiegte Axel Dieter Jr. * Ladder Match: Damien Sandow besiegte Ricky Steamboat 2016 Viertelfinale: * Ali Bin Way besiegte Kaa Haali * Bray Wyatt besiegte Siko Serkis * Drake Younger besiegte Damien Sandow * Prof. Dr. Met besiegte Seth Rollins Halbfinale: * Bray Wyatt besiegte Ali Bin Way * Prof. Dr. Met besiegte Drake Younger Finale: * Prof. Dr. Met besiegte Bray Wyatt per Disqualifikation Non-Tournament Matches: * SAW World Tag Team Titles Match: Charismatic Wrestling Classics besiegten The Street Kings © – TITELWECHSEL!!! * Initial Ignition Title Cage Match: Ricky Steamboat © besiegte Baron Corbin * SAW World Heavyweight Title Match: CJ Parker besiegte Raven © – TITELWECHSEL!!! * ECW Global Heavyweight Title Match: Masaru Watanabe © besiegte CHUCK 2017 Viertelfinale: * Kaa Haali besiegte Hulk Hogan * Siko Serkis besiegte Mysterious Maukisch * Zack Sabre Jr. besiegte Seth Rollins * Heimo Ukonselka besiegte Mr. Jackpot Halbfinale: * Siko Serkis besiegte Kaa Haali * Zack Sabre Jr. besiegte Heimo Ukonselka Finale: * Siko Serkis besiegte Zack Sabre Jr. Non-Tournament Matches: * Singles Match for the Initial Ignition Title: Stardust besiegte Yokozuna * Cassidy White, Masaru Watanabe & Zachary Brooks besiegten The Subversion (Christian, Damien Sandow & Samoa Joe) 2018 Viertelfinale: * Zack Sabre Jr. besiegte CJ Parker * Snake McBatman besiegte Damien Sandow * Hulk Hogan besiegte Max Power * Mysterious Maukisch besiegte Ian McQuebec Halbfinale: * Snake McBatman besiegte Zack Sabre Jr. * Hulk Hogan besiegte Mysterious Maukisch Finale: * Hulk Hogan besiegte Snake McBatman 2019 Viertelfinale: * Luiz Ferreira besiegte Sheamus * Snake McBatman besiegte JT Hammer * Adam Cole besiegte Zack Sabre Jr. * Mickey Reyes besiegte Heimo Ukonselka Halbfinale: * Luiz Ferreira besiegte Snake McBatman * Mickey Reyes besiegte Adam Cole Finale: * Luiz Ferreira besiegte Mickey Reyes Non-Tournament Matches: * Innate Ideas besiegten Prime Time Players Chronologische Siegerliste * The Undertaker (Smackdown/Mattitude Follower) * Kevin Nash (Smackdown/Asserich) * Abyss (Smackdown/Jack Crow) * Diamond Dallas Page (RAW/Commissioner_Foley) * Abyss (Backlash/Jack Crow) * The Rock (Backlash/Triple F) * Jack Stone (ECW/ESCapePS) * R-Truth (Backlash/Delta Romeo) * Sami Zayn (Backlash/Delta Romeo) * Prof. Dr. Met (ECW/Triple F) * Siko Serkis (ECW/König Obvious) * Hulk Hogan (Ignition/Triple F) * Luiz Ferreira (ECW/Hans-Peter) Statistiken Wrestler * Meiste Turniergewinne: Abyss (2009 & 2011) * Meiste Turniermatches: The Undertaker (8) * Meiste Turnierteilnahmen: The Undertaker (4) Mitspieler * Meiste Turniergewinne: Triple F (2012, 2016 & 2018) Wissenswertes *2011 nahmen einmalig nur Wrestler aus einem Brand (Backlash) teil. *Der erste ECW-Wrestler, der King of the Ring wurde, ist Jack Stone (2013) *2016 wurde der King of the Ring durch Disqualifikation entschieden, nachdem Bray Wyatt im Finale Prof. Dr. Met mit einem Vorschlaghammer angriff, da dieser ihm zuvor eine Platzwunde verpasste Kategorie:Pay Per Views